Hidden Summer
by builtupinsanity
Summary: Follow Ryou, Kaoru, Kiyo, and all the other next generation characters as they become ninja and overcome bumps along the way!


_OK, so this is the introduction to my new series Hidden Summer! It is basically about the son of Kiba Inuzuka, Ryou Inuzuka...and yeah. Yes, I know it sucks so far as I wasn't really going anywhere and I really just wanted Ryou to enter the village. OK and to explain the "Orochimaru" thing (which you will read about), Suruku is the daughter of Orochimaru. I was young when I created her and didn't really think it through. I know I could have taken that part out, but it seemed to fit Ryou's life style. _

_Sorry that doesn't make sense...Anyway, I also have up on deviantart some info on the Moon Village (which you will also read about) so you can get a better feel and maybe understand what I'm talking about when I write about it._

_Moon Village Information is deviantart . com (without space) and is under the username greatloveandyou (it is called Moon Village Information). _

_Anyway, please review and maybe enjoy my story! I willl update soon and it will get better, I promise!_

_Original characters (Naruto, Kiba, etc) belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Ryou, Kai Ko, Kaoru, Kiyo, Saya, Suruku, Ren, and other next gen characters belong to me!_

**-Introduction-**

It was warm that day. Not unusual for the middle of the summer and especially not unusual for the Land of Fire. Everyone was in short sleeves and light colors. It was peaceful. Quiet. People sunning themselves on their balconies, chatting it up with friends.

Simple.

Until….

"RYOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" A lone screech broke this blissful morning.

A young boy, about twelve, laughed as he weaved his way through the people of the town, glancing over his shoulder at the girl chasing him. Light brown hair fell to just above his shoulders in a swept, messy form. Two upside down red triangles were painted on each of his cheeks. Hard-earned muscles rippled through his arms as he pumped them to gain speed through the town. His right arm was bandaged, though it didn't look like it needed. Swinging around his neck was a headband with the mark of a crescent moon on it.

The boy leaped and grabbed hold of a balcony, swinging himself onto the flat surface, surprising an elderly couple. He straightened up, still laughing…

"Come and get me Kai Ko!" He called to the girl who had finally caught up to him. He glanced at the couple, who were slowly coming out of their shock of having a strange boy on their property.

"Son-"started the man angrily, but he stopped and stiffened. The wife gasped, her frail hand clutching her mouth.

The boy's eyes were a deep green, with a slit pupil like a snake.

"Orochimaru," The man murmured.

For a second the boy's smile disappeared and an ugly look came across.

"Not quite, old man."Venom laced the boy's words as he jumped down to the girl waiting below.

The girl placed her hands on her hips, her breath labored from the exercise. This girl was muscular as well with long, dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Wisps of the hair had become loose and were flying in her face. Identical to the boy's, two red upside down triangles were painted to her cheeks. A bandage wound its way around her neck, though, like the boy, she didn't seem to have injured herself.

"Ryou, you can't do that," warned the girl. "Mom's going to get mad."

"Lighten up, Kai Ko," said Ryou. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Like the hell you did," said a voice from behind. "You disobeyed me."

Ryou turned and smiled apologetically at his mother, who had appeared behind him. His mother shook her before marching past them and to a building a couple doors down.

"Let's go!" She called. "Naruto is waiting!"

Inside the building, Ryou, Kai Ko, and his mother were led by some Jonin to an open room with windows in the back and a desk. A man with spiky blonde hair had his back to them. The man turned and smiled, his blue eyes crinkling.

"Suruku!" He exclaimed, addressing the mother. "How are you?"

Suruku laughed and raced toward the man. After a couple of minutes of hellos and how are you's, Naruto turned his head to face the two children.

"Ryou, Kai Ko. Welcome to the Leaf Village. You have come a long way from the Moon Village and I'm happy to take you in as genin," He said, smiling at the less-than-enthusiastic 12 year olds.

It was obvious neither of them wanted to be welcomed as genin of this foreign town—even if it was the most famous.

"I'm just glad you could take them in on such short notice," Suruku smiled, though she glanced for a split second at Ryou.

Ryou continued to look at the ground and thrust his hands in the pockets of his pants. Kai Ko fingered the edge of her blue dress. Both of the children were in casual clothing except for their headbands and black sandals..

Naruto reached down and pulled a piece of paper out of a folder.

"Kai Ko," He began, addressing the female. "You will be on Team 8: Asuma Yuhi with your teammates Ren Uzumaki and Saya Nara."

Kai Ko nodded, looking bored.

"Ryou, you are on Team 7: Kakashi Hatake along with Kaoru Uzumaki and Kiyoshi Uchiha."

Ryou copied his sister, jaw set as if he were angry with something, though his eyes never left the ground.

Naruto hesitated before he spoke: directly to Ryou. "Now….about your condition, Ryou."

The boy's head shot up and he fixed his eyes on Naruto with pure anger.

Naruto faltered for a second, body stiffening as he knew all too well who those eyes belonged too. Luckily, Naruto was much smarter and subtler than the elderly couple from earlier and was able to regain composure.

However, it was not missed by Ryou.

"My condition?" Prompted the boy, venom leaking from his voice once more. "What about it?"

**-END OF INTRODUCTION-**

_Yes I know it sucks! I know! It will get better! Next Chapter will introduce Kaoru and Kiyo and you will understand Ryou a little more. Plus, I'm sorry for not playing Naruto well. I will get better at portraying him in my story (and other original characters)._


End file.
